


A Different Kind Of Adventure

by fifty_fifty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Banter, Boys Kissing, Canon Era, Drabble, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Swimming, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: Itwasan adventure. Just not the kind of adventure Merlin had been expecting.





	A Different Kind Of Adventure

“I told you we’d get lost,” pointed out Merlin, as he followed Arthur down the narrow, winding pathway between two sheer faces of rock.

“We’re not lost, _Mer_ lin,” Arthur called over his shoulder as he glanced behind him. “It’s called going on an adventure. Besides. I know _exactly_ where we are.”

Merlin huffed a breath and shifted his backpack into a more comfortable spot to stop it digging into his shoulders. “Go on then,” he challenged. “Where are we?”

Arthur narrowed his eyes and scowled. “Shut up, Merlin.”

Merlin grinned and followed merrily after Arthur, knowing that he had won that argument.

They followed the narrow path through the mountains – a mountain pass, most likely used by shepherds Merlin realised – for what seemed like hours. Merlin was sure it had been at least a few, but it was overcast and difficult to tell exactly how much time had passed. He was thankful for that though, as it meant the weather was cool. For if the sun had been beating down on them they would have been in a sorry state. They hadn’t seen any sign of water since they had set out the morning before from their forest clearing and their waterskins were getting low. It was beginning to worry Merlin. 

As the afternoon started to draw in, the path began to even out and expand. The sound of crashing water could be heard in the distance. Merlin let out a sigh of relief. The path widened into a rocky lagoon contained by the high rock walls with a magnificent waterfall at the far end that fell into a peaceful pool, and a small forested area sat at the other side of the pool. The sun was starting to set and the lagoon was truly breath-taking.

Merlin grinned and dropped his backpack to the ground as he started shucking off his jacket and pulling off his boots and socks, “Race you,” he grinned.

Suddenly it was a race as to who could undress fastest. The winner was always going to be Merlin, who was sparsely dressed, as Arthur pulled off his swordbelt and struggled to reach to undo the straps of his spaulder and gorget. When he finally reached them, they seemed to come undone at his touch. He quickly took them off, carefully pulled his hauberk over his head, all the while swearing at Merlin under his breath. There was a reason he had a manservant.

He looked up as he heard a splash and Merlin’s head popped up from underneath the water. “Too slow, Sire!” he laughed.

With a growl, Arthur tore off his gambeson and undershirt and threw them to the ground. Just Merlin wait until he was in the water! Arthur hopped around as he pulled off his boots and stepped out of his breeches and small clothes, then he dashed into the water and swam using strong direct strokes determinedly over to Merlin.

Merlin yelped and turned, swimming as fast as he could towards the waterfall. Arthur would have called out something to taunt Merlin but that would have wasted time and energy better spent chasing him down. He grabbed Merlin’s ankle just as he reached the waterfall, and tugged him towards him. Merlin squealed (something he would heartily deny later) and spluttered as he floundered and kicked in the water.

Arthur grabbed him by the wrist as he struggled to escape. “Oh no you don’t,” he snarled, pulling him close. Merlin stared at him, wide-eyed and hesitant, his eyes flickering down to Arthur’s other hand that had settled on his hip.

“Arthur...” asked Merlin, hesitantly, “what are you...”

He was silenced by Arthur sliding his hand around his waist and pulling them flush together. “Merlin,” Arthur muttered, staring into his eyes. “I… I...” He finished his thought through action rather than words, and kissed him.

Merlin froze for a moment before grasping at Arthur’s back and returning the kiss fiercely. Like so much of their relationship, it was a battle of wills to see who would gain dominance. Arthur controlled the kiss at first and then Merlin slid his hand down Arthur’s back, down to his arse and slipped his tongue in alongside Arthur’s as he gasped when Merlin squeezed.

Merlin moaned and turned Arthur to push him against the rock face as he started to rut slowly against him. Arthur took Merlin’s face in his hands, stroking his face as his tongue explored his mouth, Merlin’s cock pressing insistently against his hip. They broke apart to catch their breath.

Merlin looked down into the water, eyeing Arthur’s length. “Arthur,” he whispered.

“Shh,” Arthur hushed as he took Merlin’s cock in hand. Merlin gasped and came within a few strokes, flowers bloomed along the bank of the pool. Arthur groaned and held Merlin as he slumped against him, weak-kneed. He grasped his cock and stripped it rapidly. It wasn’t long before he was tumbling over the edge following Merlin into blissful release.

Arthur glanced at Merlin with a grin. “Alright?” he asked.

“Yeah, yeah. M’good,” murmured Merlin.

Arthur rolled his eyes trust Merlin to be incoherent after sex. “Bet you won’t be complaining about adventures anymore, huh?” he asked.

Merlin laughed.


End file.
